Amazed and Dazed
by TatyanaKGB
Summary: Not knowing that Yuna hates Tidus they spend alot of time together. Yuna ends up fallin for another. Will Tidus lose his title as the popular guy and lose Yuna in the process? See what Tidus plans to do.


**Hey Tatyana here just wanting to share some stories with you. Hope you guys enjoy and cant wait**

**to hear some reviews.**

**Have a good one!**

**"Amazed and Dazed"**

**(None of the characters are mine, just using squares ideas!)**

**_Chapter 1: Beginning_**

The sun rises and the sunlight wakes up a young girl. The girl slowly turns her head and looks at

her alarm clock. She sees that its almost time to head to school. She yawns and decides to have

another 5 minutes until she gets up. But her alarm goes off as soon as she closed her eyes, she

then gets up and get ready to go to school.

The beautiful Yuna Wright (_yeah I know a stupid name_) looks into the mirror as she slowly rubs her

bicolored eyes. Emerald green and ocean blue. She gets undressed and heads in the shower.

Same step goes to a young man. Walking towards his shower, Tidus Murdock (_again I am not _

_good with names_) manages to look at himself and smiles. "Good morning champ" said a voice

that made Tidus close his door quick and rushes to take a shower.

Yuna gets dressed while rushing since she will be late for her first day.

Yuna grabs her pink shirt saying "Angel" and her tight blue jeans. As she doesnt worry much

about her hair but she only puts on a little make-up.

She rushes out the door and heads towards the front door when someone stops her. "Leaving

without saying goodbye?" ask a man as Yuna turns towards him and smiles. "I'm sorry dad,

I'm just running a little late today that's all" replies Yuna as she hugs her father. "Braska get

your ass in here and show me that map!" said a man in a loud tone. "Coming Cid" he replies as he

looks at Yuna,

"Maybe we shouldn't have invite your uncle to live with us after all" Yuna laughs

as a girl walks down the stairs. "Hey Yunie, Hey Uncle Braska!" said a happy cheary girl. She is

dressed with a black shirt and a red shirt, short of like a tank top but long enough to cover half her

belly button.

"Hey Rikku" they both said in union. "Well girls have a good one" said Braska as Cid enters and

waves at Rikku. "Bye guys" Yuna and Rikku said before they left and hop into Yuna's car and head

to school.

They park in the school parking lot when they head out there car another car pulls up and almost hits

Yuna.

Rikku checks if Yuna is okay. When Tidus gets out the car, wearing a nice white t-shirt with a pair of

light blue shorts and has his hair sloppy blonde as if he just got out of the shower, as he removes his

sunglasses and looks at his car and then at Yuna and Rikku. "Watch where you're walking next time

bitch!" claimed Tidus as Yuna faces the ground as Rikku stands in front of her. "Watch where you're

parking jackass!" said Rikku as Tidus smiles and both of them but focuses more on Yuna.

"Welcome to Besaid High girls, buckle your seat belts and enjoy the ride" said Tidus in a cocky way

as he heads inside school. Yuna already new it wasn't going to be an easy start for her at a new

school.

"Yunie you okay?" ask a worried Rikku as Yuna nods her head as they head inside the school.

Both Rikku and Yuna are amazed how big the school is on the inside. "Well Yunie what locker you

got?" said Rikku as they both look at their locker numbers. "243" said Yuna as Rikku looks at her.

"Oh man...I got 24" said Rikku as they see the number start from 300 and down.

"Well mine should be close while yours should be in the farplanes somewhere" said Yuna trying to

be funny but Rikku doesnt laugh as she stomps her way towards Yuna's locker.

"Anyways then whats your schedule anyways?" ask Yuna as Rikku looks at hers and then snatches

Yuna's to compare when she looks back at Yuna slowly. "No classes together at all besides

homeroom which we should be going to soon" said Rikku as Yuna becomes as sad as Rikku since

her only friend in school is not even in any class with her. "Well lets fine your locker then and head

towards homeroom" Yuna said in a sad tone as they head almost towards the lunchroom and head

to Rikku's locker as they see a familiar blondie talking to a bunch of girls near the lunchroom.

"No way he is next to my locker!" exclaimed Rikku as they head to the locker and as soon as she

opens it Tidus turns his head. He leaves the girls and heads to Rikku and Yuna.

"Well hello again ladies!" said Tidus as Yuna and Rikku try to ignore him. Tidus was going to

continue to taunt them when someone walks behind Tidus and starts to laugh. "Starting already

huh brudda?" said a voice.

"Yeah nothing holding you back huh Mister Murdock" said another voice as Tidus turns around and

they gives the borth men high-fives. "Hey Wakka, hey Gippal!" said Tidus as they look back at

Yuna and Rikku.

"I'm just trying to be friendly to the new girls" said Tidus as Rikku and Yuna turn and look at Tidus

with a mean look.

"Listen jackass leave us alone and maybe we wont have to get tough with you!" said Rikku in a

commanding tone as Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal take a moment then start to laugh.

"You wish babe!" said Tidus as Rikku punches Tidus in the face. Tidus turns his face back at Rikku

and smiles at her. "I like them tough!" said Gippal as Rikku and Yuna head to class. Tidus, Wakka,

and Gippal continue to laugh as there laughter echoes in their minds.

"This isnt a good begining huh cousin" said Yuna as Rikku doesn't respond as they head to class

and try to cool down a bit. When they see the same "jock" group enter the homeroom as Yuna and

RIkku both gasp under their breath as the boys smile at the girls and walk towards them.

End of Chapter.

**Well what do you guys think? Any good reviews would help me out alot! I'll get the next **

**chapter up when I can. Bye!**


End file.
